


虫族之正面教材第四章完整版

by zhangmaoshen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangmaoshen/pseuds/zhangmaoshen
Kudos: 1





	虫族之正面教材第四章完整版

我没想到元帅用两天时间就处理完所有事情了，距离我们的婚礼还有四天，我和元帅天天都待在我的庭院里。元帅跟我想象中的有点不一样，他对我很温柔，几乎是百依百顺，我实在是没有办法把他与凶名赫赫的战神挂上钩，这只雌虫的眼里满满承载的都是对我的百般疼惜与爱意。我能感觉到，他真的很喜欢我。

我靠在元帅的身上看书，而元帅帮我剥葡萄皮，去掉葡萄籽，然后递到我嘴边，我一口咬住葡萄肉，顺便舔了舔元帅的手指，得意地看着他。元帅盯着我，用舌头由下至上舔着自己的手指，然后把手指伸进嘴里吸吮。

……

我对元帅展现了一个礼貌又完美的笑容，之后乖巧地把头转回去继续看书。

其实婚礼没什么好说的，每个皇子的婚礼都走同一个流程，只是在最后宣誓的时候，元帅温柔地看着我说，“我每一天都感觉比昨天更爱你。雷帝斯，你是我的太阳，你是我的唯一。我以我的生命起誓，我爱你胜过一切，我会让你永远幸福。”元帅闭上眼，虔诚地在我额头落下一吻，我用力回抱住他，踮起脚，吻上了他的唇。

当晚，我坐在房间里，有点坐立不安。元帅已经去洗澡了，我看着浴室的门，有点期待，有点紧张，最后决定脑子放空，顺其自然。

浴室的门打开了，元帅一边擦着头发一边走出来，身上好好地穿着浴袍。

……

我对元帅礼貌地微笑了一下，这跟我想象的不太一样。

“我去洗澡了。”我冷静地说。

我洗完澡，披着浴袍走出浴室，只看见元帅已经浑身赤裸地跪坐在床上，双膝大开，紫红色的阴茎怒张，高高地竖起，紧贴在小腹上，液体从顶端的小孔中渗出，顺着茎体向下流去，最后在囊袋下方汇成一股，滴滴答答地落在床单上。

……

我想不到用什么词来形容这个场景。

然后我爬上了床，元帅紧紧地盯着我看，一脸爱慕之情。

“雄主，我爱你。”元帅轻轻地说道。我感觉刚刚的洗澡水也太烫了，烫得我浑身发红。

“我想，嗯，看看你的身体。”我还是第一次看到雌虫的裸体，对此充满了好奇。

“雄主请看吧。”说罢，元帅更高地挺起了胸膛，双膝也张得更开。

元帅的身体是非常健康的小麦色，瑰丽的虫纹鲜艳又显眼，几乎布满他的大半个身体，硕大的两块胸肌随着呼吸缓缓起伏，两颗乳头是淡褐色的，已经颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，往下是结实的八块腹肌，阴茎粗大硬挺，上面青筋暴起，一跳一跳，元帅看见我盯着他的身体看，下身又是一股粘液冒出，我爬到元帅身后，他的背宽广结实，臀部翘挺，元帅见我想要仔细看看他的下身，又把臀部抬起，双手掰开两块臀肉，让我能看清他的后穴，元帅的穴口也是淡淡的褐色，微微地流着水，我稍微凑近了一点，想看清穴口处的皱褶，呼吸打到了他湿润的后穴上，穴口一张一合，一大股热液又满溢了出来，随着会阴流向了前面的囊袋，跟阴茎流出的液体汇聚在一起，要滴不滴，拉成了一丝，最后还是落在了床单上。

看完了，我又爬回他身前，脱下身上的浴袍，现在我和元帅一样，身上也是不着寸缕的了。我正准备俯下身去亲一下他，就听见元帅呼吸声加重，浑身颤抖了一下，下身喷出一波又一波浓浓的白浊，还带有淡淡的黄色，射到了我的身上，甚至溅到了我的脸上。

……

我现在该怎么办。

“请雄主责罚！”元帅慌忙地跪趴在床上，他身上漫出的懊悔之情连我都能感觉到了，看上去真可怜。

“罚你帮我舔干净，”我不带感情地说，“从嘴开始。”

元帅一下子就激动起来，他的双手都不知道该放在哪里，最后还是慢慢地扶上我的肩，“雄主，我想摸你。”

“可以。”我继续不带感情地说。但洗澡水的热度为什么还不下去，我觉得身上好烫。

元帅小心翼翼的舔着我的唇，舔干净上面的精液，我张开嘴，他的舌头一下子就钻进我的嘴里，舔舐着我口腔的黏膜，又吸允着我的舌头，我的舌尖尝试着想伸出来，元帅十分主动的张开嘴，迎接我的舌头在他的嘴里毫无章法地乱舔，唾液控制不住地从我嘴角流下，我觉得有点喘不过气来，向后偏了偏头，我和他的舌头扯出了一条银丝，元帅舔了舔嘴，有点意犹未尽的看着我的身体，“雄主，我还想咬你。”

我矜持地点了点头，任由元帅吸允我的锁骨，留下一个个吻痕，他的吻接着往下，最后一口叼住了我左边的乳头，用力地吸了起来，而他的右手也轻轻地揉着我的右胸，中指绕着乳晕转圈，拇指和食指捏捻着我的乳头，时不时向外拉扯。我轻轻的喘着气，小声的呻吟着。元帅听到之后更激动了，用力在我的左胸上咬了一口，留下一个淡淡的牙印。我看着胸上的牙印，又看了看他，“还没舔干净。”我有点不满。

元帅激动得浑身发抖，脑袋在我的小腹处拱来拱去，把他自己的精液舔了大半，双手大力揉搓着我的双臀，他抬头看了看我的反应，又一低头，张口就把我半勃的阴茎吞进嘴里，舌头轻轻舔舐着我的柱身，又吐出我的茎身，用嘴唇吸允着我的顶端。

“够了，”我推开他，“你躺下。”

元帅一听，立马向后倒去，双腿大大张开，用手握住自己的腿弯，呈一个“M”字型，然后期待地看着我。身下的后穴，也在潺潺地流水，浸湿了小片床单。

……

我其实还没好。

我拍拍元帅的屁股，示意他躺平，然后伏在他的身上，试着重复元帅刚刚对我做的事情，我笨拙地舔着他的唇，元帅张开了他的嘴，轻轻地舔着我的舌头，时不时吸吮一下，我努力地把舌头伸进他的嘴里，用力咬了他的舌头一下，元帅一时不察，“唔”了一下，涎液随着嘴角流下。我有点开心了，双手大力揉着他的胸肌，扯着他的乳头，元帅的乳头被我揉成了深红色，硬硬的凸了起来，我又用指甲搔刮他的乳尖，用舌尖浅浅地抽插乳孔，元帅舔着唇看着我玩他的乳头，脸上是一片情动之色。我捏揉着他两块厚实的胸肌，用力朝外展开，又使劲往中间聚拢，形成一个深深的沟。我跨坐在元帅身上，用手指向外拉扯他的乳头，又用掌心往里挤压他的胸肌，让胸肌夹住我的阴茎，然后我在胸沟里前后摩擦起来，元帅也用力地捏搓着我的臀肉，手指时不时揉按我的穴口，我们双双发出了舒服的叹息。

我的阴茎在元帅的胸沟里一蹭一蹭，他也主动低下头去伸出舌尖一下一下地舔舐我下身的顶端，时不时含上一含，我的阴茎在元帅舌尖不停地碰触下，变得越来越灼热，越来越坚硬，他湿漉漉的胸沟夹着我的茎身，舌尖在我的龟头上牵出一条银丝，看上去无比淫靡。

“好了。”我改坐为趴在元帅身上，我的阴茎蹭着他的阴茎，之后越蹭越下，直到我的龟头蹭到了他的穴口。元帅的呼吸顿时停滞，我轻轻地用顶端来回磨蹭穴口的皱褶，又在周围划着圈，元帅双眼都通红了，也没有吭一声，只是一脸渴望地看着我。我用力一顶，半个龟头挤进了他的肉穴里，然后又退了出来，元帅急得把身下的床单都抓破了，我亲了亲元帅的鼻尖，但下身还是不紧不慢地浅浅抽插，因为他的穴口一缩一缩，还不停有水流出来，肉穴含住我的龟头的感觉真的非常舒服。我用力揉捏着他的臀肉，正打算把整个阴茎都插进他的后穴里，又看到元帅一脸隐忍的看着我，一声不吭，明明指尖都抓得发白，也不催促我，只是一味用腿蹭我的臀。我突然改了主意，拉住元帅的手，要他握住我的茎身来回摩擦。

于是我的龟头被元帅的肉穴含着，穴口兀自翕动，像被一张小嘴吸允，茎身被元帅的手抚慰，我就这样浅浅地抽插着元帅的后穴，然后一脸期待地盯着他的脸看。元帅好像突然意识到了什么，终于张口说了话，声音嘶哑，“雄主，我想要你，我想要你的阴茎插进我的后穴里，我想你用力抽插我的穴，然后射满我里面，让我怀上你的孩子。”

“好。”我拉开元帅抚摸着我茎身的手，一把抓住他的大腿，下身用力一顶，“咕啾”一声，我的阴茎完全插进了元帅的肉穴里。

“啊……好舒服，雄主的阴茎好大，好喜欢。”元帅一改他刚刚不开口的作风，等我一进去，马上就说出他的感受。我在元帅的穴里也是享受得不得了，他的肉穴又紧又热又湿，我一手撑在元帅的腰侧，一手揉搓他的臀，又俯下身去吸他的乳头。元帅双手抓着我的臀肉，用力向他后穴撞去，又用穴口不停吸吮着我的阴茎，嘴里还喊着“雄主好猛！啊……雄主用力插我！”

……

你比较猛。

我摸上了元帅的脸，想跟他接吻，元帅马上用双手紧紧地拥抱着我，顺从地张开了嘴，我们忘情地接起了吻，舌头相互交缠又松开，乳头相互磨蹭，我的下身还在不停地耸动，他的双腿死死地锁在我的腰间，穴肉挤压着我的阴茎，两具肉体不停地相互撞击。元帅抚摸着我的背，揉着我的臀，低头用舌头一下一下舔舐着我的两个乳头，我的乳头被刺激得凸起，身上虫纹显现，元帅又舔上了我身上的虫纹，我浑身跟过电了一般，于是又用力抽插了几十下，射在了他里面。

“呼……呼……”我射完就有些累了，瘫在元帅身上，他一下一下地抚摸着我的背，用手指描绘着我身上的虫纹，还轻轻地吻着我的额头。我感觉好舒服，我昏昏欲睡，但是肚子好像还被什么东西戳着，我低头一看，原来元帅还没射。

……

可是我累了怎么办。

我从元帅的身上翻了下来，怀抱双腿，把下巴放在膝盖上。静静地看着他，元帅被我盯得有些不安，也翻身坐了起来。

“自己玩给我看。”我对元帅说，虽然我累了，但是看的力气还是有的。

元帅突然有些害羞的样子，他一手用力揉搓自己的胸，拉扯着深红色的乳头，还用手指一下一下地去弹突起的乳尖。原来他喜欢被玩胸，难怪也喜欢玩我的胸，我默默地想。元帅又将另一手伸出四指模仿我的性器，用力在自己的后穴抽插起来，肉穴的汁液四溅，流得他满屁股都是。原来我有那么大，他用了四根手指才够。我低头看了看自己的，好吧，刚刚软下来的东西又半勃了起来。元帅又将放在胸上的手移到了嘴边，伸出手指夹住舌头向外拉扯，又抽插起自己的嘴，“雄主……雄主……”元帅闭着眼，幻想是我在亲吻他，看着真可怜。于是我俯上身去跟他接吻，结果元帅一把把我推到，翻身就跨在我身上，抓起我的阴茎就往他的后穴里插，我的阴茎半软不硬，居然也能被他塞了进去，元帅蹲起马步上下起伏好几十下，发出了满足的喟叹，又抓住我的两只手按压在他的胸上来回摩擦，我顺势抱住他的脖子，亲了亲，又抓住元帅的臀肉，用力向上抽插了十几下，元帅被我插得呻吟连连，大声喊道，“雄主！啊！雄主！好棒！”我又狠狠插了几下，接着把他从我身上推了下去，“不是说好自己玩的吗？”怎么玩起我来了？元帅一边凑上来跟我接吻一边凄凄凉凉地看着我，似乎是不喜欢自己玩。

“你帮我弄硬它。”我心软了，再来一次吧。

元帅猛地把我扑在床上，低头就含起了我的阴茎，还用手抚摸着我的两个囊袋，他用舌头由下至上地舔舐着我的茎身，到龟头处又用舌尖围着我的马眼打转，我的顶端渐渐流出了一些粘液，一直顺着我的茎体流向我的囊袋，又流向了我的穴口，元帅的舌头一直跟随着那股液体往下舔舐，直到我的穴口，他轻轻舔了舔我穴口的皱褶，又用力的咬了我屁股一口。

“你想插我吗？”我有些疑惑的问，元帅很惊讶地抬头看着我回答道，“不是的，我只是想舔遍雄主的全身而已。”

……

听着让人怪不好意思的。

说罢，元帅用手指揉按着我的穴口，又掰开我的双臀，吻上我的股沟，从我的股沟一路舔吻到会阴，张口含住我的两颗卵蛋，吞吐了好几次，最后在我的阴茎上亲了一口。我感觉挺舒服的，也就随他去了。元帅又用手抓住我的阴茎，用龟头顶弄自己的两颗乳头，马眼和乳孔相抵，拉出了一条粘稠的白丝，龟头把乳头深深地顶进胸肌里，又弹出来，又顶进去。接着用两颗乳头去摩擦我的茎身，用乳尖抵着我茎身的青筋描绘，磨完左乳再磨右乳。磨完乳头又去捏我的屁股，抚摸我的虫纹，还把上身伏在我的胸口，让我们两颗已经变得硬挺的乳头若有似无地来回摩擦，又用力地相互顶弄。之后用牙轻咬我的乳头，又用舌头舔舐，用舌尖抵住乳孔，把乳头顶进肉里，又吸吮出来。我的两颗乳头被元帅玩得又红又肿，上面还有牙印。我见到元帅玩我玩得是情难自禁的样子，料他完全没有要停手的意思。我用手指在元帅肉穴里搅动，摸到他后穴的水一股一股的顺着大腿往下流，浸湿了一大片床单，我的阴茎硬的不行，我想插他。

只是我被玩得浑身发软，再这么下去我就要射了。于是想随便用个什么话题来打断元帅沉迷玩我身体的行为，“你怀孕之后会产乳吗？”我知道会。元帅果然被我的话题吸去了注意力，“会的，怀虫蛋时就会有奶水，请雄主那时候为我揉胸，吸乳。”他看上去似乎还很期待。我捏捏元帅的乳头，又用力吸了吸，问元帅，“是这样吗？”元帅一脸的迷醉，“啊……雄主再用力一点，我被吸得好舒服。”于是我大力揉搓他的胸肌，用牙咬他的乳头，用舌尖顶他的乳孔，一边问道，“喜欢吗？”元帅朝我挺起了胸，断断续续的呻吟道，“喜……喜欢，我喜欢雄主玩我的……我的胸，啊……好爽……我更喜欢雄主插我的后穴，我想为雄主诞下……诞下虫蛋。”

提起了虫蛋的事情，元帅才猛地意识到我的阴茎该放的地方是哪里，他恋恋不舍地把我的头从他的胸部移开，俯下身体，深深地把我的阴茎吞进了喉咙里，做了好几次吞咽的动作，又揉搓着我的两颗卵蛋，元帅的嘴又热又湿，我的阴茎被他的喉咙夹的是几乎要射，似乎是感觉到我快要射精了，元帅赶紧把我的阴茎吐出来，背对着我，向我高高撅起屁股，嘶哑地喊道，“雄主插进来……射给我……让我怀孕……”

他的后穴和整个屁股都湿漉漉的，穴口一张一合流着水地朝我发出邀请，我毫无障碍地一下把自己全都插了进去，元帅的穴在我插入时放松，又在我抽离时使劲夹紧，整个屁股还一直不停地向我下身凑去。真的好舒服，好想一直这么舒服下去，我强忍住要射精的冲动，十指深深地掐入元帅结实的腰部，下身拼命地冲撞着他的臀肉，发出一阵阵激烈的拍肉声，恨不得连囊袋也塞进那个湿热的小穴里。元帅臀肉的触感非常好，我忍不住一巴掌拍到他的屁股上，发出清脆的一声，元帅顿时大声呻吟起来，穴口也猛地一夹，“啊！雄主！还要！好舒服！”我又在他的另一边狠狠拍了一下，元帅的呻吟声和我拍他屁股的巴掌声此起彼伏。

我一边打元帅的屁股一边用力抽插他的后穴，在我情不自禁地抽插了百余下后，元帅控制不住地发出一声低吼，穴里又涌出一大股热液，穴肉紧缩的痉挛起来，我被猛地一夹，头脑一片空白，就这样射了他一肚子。

射完后我浑身乏力，就这么倒在他的身上，元帅赶紧转身抱住我，结果我好像又被什么东西戳到了，然后我低头看了看元帅的阴茎，嗯，还硬着。

我爬起来，眼睛死死盯着他的下身，元帅被我看得似乎是又情动了起来，那个东西居然跳了几跳。

“怎么了？”元帅压着情欲问道。

“你都还没有射，还没有高潮。”我有点丧气了。“雌虫和雄虫不一样，雄主很厉害，插得我很舒服，”元帅舔着唇，似乎是在回味着些什么，我看他身下本应是干燥的床单又瞬间湿了一片。元帅镇定地拿起被单遮盖住湿漉漉的床单，“我已经高潮很多次了，我后穴流水就是在高潮，前面不用射也是可以的。”

“那也太可怜了。”我怜惜地摸了摸元帅的阴茎，只见它抽动了几下，又射了我一身。

……

嗯，意外总是会出现的。

不管了，总之我现在就要结束，我脑子里只有这个念头。我没想到居然会这么累，这可能是我有生以来做过最激烈的运动，我的腰都直不起来了。我在元帅期待能继续的眼神中倒在了床上，不愿动了。元帅心疼地摸了摸我的头，为我做起了按摩。过了一会儿，我又翻滚回元帅身旁，浑身散发出“我好累，我不想爬起来洗澡”的意思，元帅俯下身去一边吻着我的脸一边说，“雄主，我帮你舔干净。”

……

不了不了。

“你抱我去洗澡。”我向元帅伸出双手，他长臂一捞，把我抱去了浴室。

洗完澡后，我舒舒服服地偎依在元帅怀里，他轻轻地搂住我的背。

“晚安，雄主。”

“晚安，司弋。”


End file.
